Informe sospechoso
by Lady Darkwitch
Summary: Un extraño informe llega hasta las manos de la capitana de la segunda división. ¿Qué podrá ser?


**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Bleach, y sus personajes, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

Antes de nada, agradecerles a FongShihouin y a mem por sus comentarios en mi anterior one-shot. Arigato~ n.n

* * *

**INFORME SOSPECHOSO.**

El ocaso caía sobre el Seireitei. Una apacible calma se apoderaba de todo el lugar. La mayoría de shinigamis ya se encontraban en sus dormitorios. No obstante, algunos otros comenzaban a ocupar sus puestos de guardia. Por otro lado, en el caso de varios capitanes, por distintos motivos cada uno, permanecían todavía en sus puestos terminando los informes.

Entre dichos capitanes se encontraba Soi Fong, de la segunda división, que a pesar de la hora seguía en su despacho. Rellenando los últimos informes del día y repasándolos minuciosamente. Al parecer no hubo ningún incidente reseñable, por lo que supuso que terminaría rápido y podría marcharse de una buena vez. Ya sólo faltaba uno para finalizar su tarea cuando oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

- Adelante. - Concedió poniendo punto y final al dichoso informe y depositándolo sobre la pila de los que había finalizado que mantenía en una esquina de la mesa.

- Taichou. - Llamó Omaeda tras entrar bastante agitado.

- ¿Hum? - Inquirió enarcando una ceja. Lo observó durante un segundo. "Mañana le intensificaré el entrenamiento" pensó tras observarlo tomar bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento.

- Traigo un informe urgente de uno de los grupos de reconocimiento. - Informó mostrando un papel algo arrugado que portaba en su mano derecha. La chica frunció el ceño.

- Dámelo. - El teniente acató la orden inmediatamente y le entregó el papel.

Lo leyó atentamente. Un grupo de cuatro miembros de su escuadrón habían encontrado algo peculiar en uno de los bosques del Seireitei, pero no describían o daban dato alguno de lo que podría ser ni siquiera decían la localización exacta. Frunció aún más el ceño.

Observó el papel tras leer el informe. Resultaba evidente que el que lo redactó escribió de forma apresurada, sin poner atención a los detalles. Incluso, había utilizado un trozo de papel en vez de mandar a una mariposa infernal. Aquello sólo le hizo fruncir más el ceño, pensando en las posibilidades. "Ni que fueran novatos para dar un informe tan impreciso" pensó molesta.

- ¿Se puede saber quién ha hecho este informe tan decadente? - Cuestionó a su teniente sin ocultar su irritación.

- Taichou, es que hay más. - Mencionó el hombre temeroso de recibir un castigo por no haber dado ese detalle antes.

- Habla. - Ordenó tajante.

- El grupo dio ese pequeño informe antes de desaparecer por completo. - Explicó con su desagradable tono de voz.

- ¿Hace cuánto? - Preguntó mientras veía de nuevo el informe.

- Unas horas. - Respondió dubitativo.

- Hum. ¿Se sabe la localización exacta? - Preguntó mientras trataba de averiguar algo más en el papel. La forma de escritura apresurada, sólo le dejaba claro que quien lo realizó tenía prisa y no contaba con el tiempo suficiente como para dar más información.

- Aún no. - Contestó arrepintiéndose casi al instante. - Aunque sí sabemos la ubicación exacta de su anterior informe. Ya he mandado a otro grupo más numeroso para que investigue la zona y alrededores. - Se apresuró a añadir tras la iracunda mirada de la capitana.

- ¿Y lo has hecho tú solo por iniciativa propia? - Inquirió desconfiada enarcando una ceja.

- Sí, Taichou. - Afirmó hinchando su pecho de orgullo.

- Qué extraño, pareciera que alguien te ha dicho lo que tenías que hacer. - Mencionó con suspicacia examinando al hombre con una mirada escrutadora.

- Nadie me ha dicho nada, Taichou. - Dijo visiblemente nervioso. La capitana entrecerró un ojo. Allí había algo más y su teniente se afanaba en ocultarlo.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Cuestionó al ver una pequeña mancha roja en la que no había reparado en una de las esquinas del papel. Parecía sangre. - Omaeda, ¿sabes algo del grupo que has mandado allí? - Preguntó tras estudiar aquella mota.

- Habían llegado a la zona donde el otro grupo dio el penúltimo informe, por lo que no tardarían en enviar el suyo propio. - Soi Fong se sorprendió de la efectividad mostrada por el teniente, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Aquello era inusual, en todos los aspectos.

- Bien, en cuanto llegue tráemelo. - Ordenó indicándole con un movimiento de la mano que podía marcharse.

- Sí, Taichou. - Dijo el hombre antes de abandonar el despacho.

Por su parte, la capitana seguía inspeccionando el informe. Después, buscó el informe anterior del mismo grupo. Observó que las diferencias eran evidentes, las localizaciones, el lenguaje, el desarrollo nada tenían que ver con el último informe enviado por ese grupo. Era más que evidente que habían redactado aquél pequeño trozo de forma apresurada, sin mencionar la pequeña mancha de lo que parecía sangre.

Puso su mente a trabajar a toda máquina, se le estaba pasando algo evidente y no lograba averiguar el qué. Sus pesquisas fueron interrumpidas por unos breves, pero enérgicos, golpes en la puerta. Su teniente volvía para darle los datos del segundo grupo. Una vez que el hombre entró, contempló que su rostro mostraba una particular expresión de terror. Soi Fong supuso que el segundo grupo, incluso siendo más numeroso, también había tenido complicaciones.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó expectante, pero con un rostro serio.

- Ya sabemos la localización exacta. - Pronunció con cierta altivez.

- ¿Dónde es? - Inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

- Es... en la parte noreste de los bosques aledaños al cuartel de la segunda división. - Explicó dándole el nuevo informe a la capitana. "Eso es extraño" pensó la joven contrariada, ya que no había sentido ningún reiatsu inusual.

- ¿Y? - Cuestionó molesta por tener que obtener la información por fascículos.

- Pero este grupo también ha desaparecido. - Añadió con temor por la reacción de la capitana. La chica se quedó pensativa unos segundos mientras seguía examinando el nuevo informe.

- Bien. Iré yo. - Anunció levantándose y alejándose del escritorio.

- Pero, Taichou no puede ir sola. - Dijo de forma abrupta.

- No todos somos cobardes. - Pronunció entre dientes dirigiendo una mirada glacial al teniente.

- … - El hombre permaneció callado.

- Avisa a la primera división del incidente. - Ordenó impasible para después abrir la puerta y marcharse de allí.

- Parece que ha funcionado. - Susurró el teniente sorprendido.

Soi Fong cruzó la segunda división hasta llegar a la linde del bosque y una vez allí utilizó el shunpo para llegar más rápido a la zona de los incidentes. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de alcanzar el punto indicado por los informes. Optó por ocultar su reiatsu y buscar otros en la zona. Captó algunos restos de los miembros de su división pero ningún otro, por lo que concluyó que no habría sido un simple hollow.

Se fue aproximando al punto indicado con sigilo. Aprovechó su entorno para no ser descubierta. Notó que la temperatura había descendido tras un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. La joven capitana alcanzó un árbol cerca de la linde de un claro. Gracias a la luz de la luna llena se podía ver de forma nítida. Examinó el lugar y vio los kimonos de varios shinigamis en el centro, como si alguien los hubiera dejado ahí de forma intencional o porque una vez que devoró las almas de sus portadores la ropa no le interesaba.

La capitana frunció el ceño. Había demasiados indicios, pero también incongruencias. Alguien o algo que se había colado en el Seireitei sin que se disparasen las alarmas. Había atacado a dos grupos bien entrenados de shinigamis y les había vencido dejando sus kimonos, supuestamente, en el lugar donde había ocurrido el combate. Sin embargo, habría tenido que encontrarse con más patrullas por el camino y ninguna había sufrido daños o bajas. Además, la zona carecía de signos que indicaran que hubo un enfrentamiento.

Su razonamiento fue detenido abruptamente por el aroma que captó su nariz. A una velocidad mayor de la acostumbrada, Soi Fong, activó el Shikai. Aturdida, se giró poco antes de que una sombra, oculta también entre los árboles, se abalanzara sobre ella. Le agarró de la ropa y la impulsó hacia atás, llevándola al centro del claro. La espalda de la capitana golpeó contra la hierba y su atacante se posicionó sobre ella. A pesar de la capa con capucha que llevaba, la identidad de su agresor quedó revelada por la luz de la Luna.

- ¿Y-yoruichi-sama? - Preguntó tartamudeando tras percatarse de que la esbelta mujer morena de ojos dorados estaba, literalmente, recostada sobre ella. Sintió cómo su rostro comenzaba a arder.

- Hola, Soi Fong. - Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Soi Fong estaba confusa, perpleja y muy nerviosa.

- Deberías tener más cuidado y estar más atenta, si mi intención hubiera sido matarte ya estarías acabada. - Regañó ignorando la pregunta de la chica.

- Si no hubiera sabido que eras tú, habrías muerto. - Rebatió confiada la capitana. No obstante, el sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas le quitaba credibilidad.

- ¿A sí? - Cuestionó con una sonrisa felina.

- Sí. - Había dejado su mano derecha entre ella y su atacante intencionalmente por lo que al darle un pequeño roce en el pecho, apareció un Homoka en el lugar donde había tocado su arma. Yoruichi, sonrió aún más.

- Hum, muy bien. - Elogió ante el evidente sonrojo de la chica. - Sin embargo, no necesitas tu arma y haz que el homonka desaparezca. - Exigió incorporándose y quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre la chica.

La capitana observó la figura de Shihouin sobre ella. La esbelta mujer morena estaba de brazos cruzados, osbervándola de forma directa con media sonrisa. Ese tipo de sonrisa que conseguía que la joven se quedase sin aliento. La chica tuvo que recordarse varias cosas. La primera cómo se respiraba. La segunda, que era conveniente que llevara a cabo la anterior. Por último, que el corazón se situaba en el pecho y no en otros lugares por muy fuerte que latiera.

- Yoruichi-sama, alguien ha atacado a dos patrullas y... - Trató de explicar confusa. Debía centrarse en otra cosa porque de no ser así, moriría por una hemorragia nasal.

- Por eso no te preocupes. - La interrumpió restándole importancia.

- ¿Qué? - Cuestionó desconcertada.

- Les dije que vendrías tú personalmente para asegurar este área. Por lo que podían marcharse. - Aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó en tono más agudo del normal.

- Además, convencí a Omaeda para que te diera esos informes. - Añadió ante el atónito rostro de la chica.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó sin poder contenerse.

- Sabía que de otra forma no vendrías. - Explicó de forma sencilla.

- Tú... - Masculló con el ceño fruncido.

- Llevas evitándome una semana entera, así que... - Aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

- No te evito. - Rebatió indignada.

- Soi Fong, no me mientas. Cada vez que tienes que ir al Mundo Humano se te olvida ir a visitarme y si vengo al Seireitei casualmente estás ocupada. - Expuso con molestia.

- Yo... - La avergonzada capitana giró su cabeza hacia un lado, evitando mirar a los ojos de Yoruichi.

- ¿Nada que decir? - Inquirió adoptando un rostro serio.

- Sobre eso... - Susurró aún más sonrojada.

- Por eso decidí actuar así. - Declaró con firmeza.

- Hum. - Soi Fong prefería evitar mantener aquella conversación. No allí. No en ese momento. No de esa forma. Suspiró. Pues sabía que la esbelta mujer morena no permitiría que se marchara hasta que sus preguntas fueran respondidas.

- ¿Me lo vas a decir? - Cuestionó con un tono de voz más amable.

- ¿El qué? - La tozuda capitana de la segunda división se negaba a ceder.

- ¿Por qué me evitas? - Con inusitada delicadeza cogió entre sus dedos índice y pulgar el mentón de la capitana y le giró el rostro hasta poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Es que no te evito. - Yoruichi la miró impasible. – Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asumirlo, eso es todo. - Añadió resignada, cada vez que Shihouin la observaba de esa forma le resultaba complicado, sino imposible, negarle algo.

- ¿Asumir el qué? - Preguntó sin querer comprender a lo que se refería.

- Que estás de nuevo aquí. - Habló en un murmullo. Tomó aire, en un intento por pronunciar los palabras y que no quedasen atoradas en su garganta. - El poder verte, entrenar contigo... Incluso sufrir tus bromas o ceder ante tus caprichos. Era algo que pensé que no volvería a pasar. Por eso... - Suspiró abatida.

- No pienso disculparme. - Interrumpió cortante.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó desconcertada por el cambio de actitud.

- Que no pienso disculparme. - Repitió separando las sílabas.

- Tampoco te he pedido que lo hagas. - Masculló desviando su vista hacia un lado, molesta por aquello.

- Aunque lo hicieras. - Aclaró tajante.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? - Preguntó malhumorada.

- Porque sabía que llegarías a ser una gran capitana. Tenía la certeza de que tu potencial podría llevarte a eso y más, por lo que preferí... - Explicó con una sonrisa melancólica.

- No me importaba ser capitana. - Rebatió exaltada encarando a su interlocutora.

- Pero a mí sí. - Replicó de forma sosegada.

- Tsk. - Apretó la mandíbula y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Esa conversación no llegaría a ningún lado si seguían así.

- No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho así, aunque doliera. - Habló atrayendo de nuevo la atención de la capitana.

- Es fácil decirlo sino eres a la que abandonan. - Expresó con rabia.

- No fuiste la única que lo pasó mal, Soi Fong. - Aclaró acariciando de forma cariñosa la cabeza de la chica con una de sus manos.

- ¿Qué? - Articuló incrédula, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían aún más en el proceso.

- Te había echado mucho de menos. - Susurró aproximándose al rostro de la capitana.

- ¿Yoruichi-sama? - Llamó tartamudeando.

- ¿Hummm? - Ronroneó mientras rozaba su nariz con la de Soi Fong.

- E-e-e-estás muy cerca. - Tartamudeó, de nuevo, sonrojándose y con el corazón latiendo en su pecho desbocado.

Debido a la cercanía de la morena pudo captar su aroma sin ninguna dificultad lo que provocó que su cerebro colapsara. Temblaba. Estaba temblando. Las manos le sudaban. Su corazón latía aún más rápido que antes, cosa que la extrañó ya que pensaba que eso no podría suceder. Abrió los labios para tomar algo más de aire, aunque su irregular respiración no ayudaba. "Adiós frases con sujeto, verbo y predicado" pensó con la poca lucidez que le restaba.

- Y más que voy a estarlo. - Aseguró atrapando con delicadeza los labios de la capitana entre los suyos.

Soi Fong dio un respingo por la acción llevada a cabo por Yoruichi. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar en cuestión de segundos. Siguió el pausado ritmo que marcaban aquellos deliciosos labios. Había soñado e imaginado tantas veces ese momento. Sin embargo, ninguna le hacía justicia. Notó como su cuerpo clamaba por más y como si su ex-mentora lo hubiese escuchado, introdujo la lengua en su boca provocando que un escalofrío la recorriese. Soltó una bocanada de aire y se aferró a los hombros de la morena. Tras separarse lo suficiente como para recuperar oxígeno, Shihouin volvió a besarla.

- Yoruichi-sama... las patrullas... - Dijo entre besos cortos temiendo que las encontraran o más bien, que las interrumpieran.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? La capitana se iba a encargar personalmente de éste área. - Comentó divertida.

- ¿Quéumpf? - Pero su réplica fue callada por otro beso igual de apasionado por parte de Yoruichi.

* * *

En fin, aquí de nuevo con otro, cortito, one-shot YoruSoi.

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Matta ne.


End file.
